Blade And Temptation
by ReapTheHollow
Summary: The apocalypse has arrived. All of the worlds cultures must unit to prevent the reign of the devil. The Winchesters join the Shinigami. The reapers of the western world have been kept in the dark. Heaven's host's enter a new chapter in God's divine comedy. -I don't own anything.
1. Blade And Temptation

This story Arc takes place between Supernatural Season 4 and before the Bleach: Thousand Year Blood War. I don't own anything. This is a alternate universe fan fiction.

* * *

><p>A boy was walking home with his mother.<p>

It was on a dark rainy day. The boy held his mother's hand.

They walked peacefully together under her umbrella.

Everything was black and white. Her umbrella was a bright red.

The boy looks up to his mom and smiles, "I love you mom" said the boy.

She looks down to him, "I love you too Ichigo" said the mother.

He looks over to the river. Which was a dangerous current,

from all the endless rain they had been getting that season.

He saw a little girl standing too close to it. "you shouldn't stand so close to the river" shouted Ichigo.

He saw the little girl taking a falling leap towards the raging water.

He lunges after her screaming "stop". Then his mother being alarmed ran as fast as she could towards her son screaming  
>"Ichigo stop no". next thing the boy saw was his mother lying on the ground.<p>

Lifelessly around a pull of blood That was red. He cries and screams franticly over her body.

To the left of the boy to a man standing up turned backwards. The pool of blood reaches over to his feet.

Then the scene flashes to a bone mask with black eyes and a yellow iris and you hear a loud demonic laugh.

* * *

><p>Sam jump out of his bed. Sweating and breathing hard. Next scene, Ichigo was walking to the local mart for a couple groceries.<p>

His sister needed a few things to make dinner. It was spicy curry night so he felt no need to complain.

It was in the late afternoon around five. As he was walking he stops at the sudden shriek of a woman.

Coming from the nearest back alley. He runs towards where the noise came from.

A woman fall down from someone standing in front of her. Ichigo felt a strong reiatsu coming from her.

And her face looked like it flashed a bone mask for a second. Ichigo being alarmed thought hollow.

And began to reach for his representative badge. When he stops while noticing she's not dead!

She then looks at him and she turned her eyes to black. He became stunned for a brief moment of a second to realize she was gone.

Which he then shouts hey wait. He runs to each side of the alley and saw she was nowhere to be found.

He then reaches over to his wallet to pull out a card. He then pulls out his cell phone and begins to dial the number.

* * *

><p>Sam and dean where driving to bobby's place to pick up some supplies.<p>

When Sam's cell phone rings. He reaches over to pull out his phone and looks at the id.

"any bitches from the bar last night?" asked Dean. Saying it with a half sly devil smile.

Sam rolled his eyes at the question. Then picked up the phone to his ear. "yeah?" said Sam.

A brief pause, "what?" said Sam being Surprised. "look ill get back with you in Japan" said Sam.

Dean then looks over surprised. "in the mean time I want you to buy a book in Latin for demonic possession.

I'll explain how to get it and help you with the recitation. I'll call you when I'm at the airport" said Sam.

Sam hangs up the phone. "let me guess whack job orange hair kid again?" asked Dean.

"Yeah seems like he has a demonic case for us... Plus there's this dream I had last night" Said Sam.

"what?" Dean asked in a sarcastic tone. "Dream what dream?" asked Dean.

"I dreamed that I saw Ichigo as a boy seeing his mother being killed right in front of him." Responded Sam.

"yeah ok so how's that got to do with this?" asked Dean. "it was the yellow eyed demon dean.

I think Ichigo is one of the children like me" Sam responded. Then dean looks forward for a second rubbing his thumbs on the steering wheel.

"alright what the hell I could go for some more Asian tities in my face" said Dean.

* * *

><p>Next scene dean is getting his luggage out of a taxi. They were at the front of a small hotel.<p>

"so where are we meeting that punk ass?" asked Dean.

"At the Urahara shop" responded Sam. Sam's cell phone rings. He picks it up. It was Bobby.

"So what did you guys find out?" asked Bobby. "Well were on this demonic case in Japan.

Hey do you know of anyone named Aizen from dads journals? I Heard he gathered up a legend of demons.

Words been floating around that this samurai kid finished him off ending a war" asked Sam.

"Aizen? where have I heard that?" asked Bobby. He walks over to a book shelf and pulls out a book.

He flipped through a few pages from a large paperback. "Aww now I remember. Aizen was one of the names for the antichrist...

Hey if this shinigami boy is who you say he is,

he could be a help to turn the tides of this damn war" said Bobby.

* * *

><p>A woman is walking through an abandoned building. She suddenly stopped.<p>

Then looks up in surprise at a demon seal on the roof. Then Ichigo walks in from the side of an open hallway.

"Yeah so I've been following you. I thought you might come here" said Ichigo. He made a half grin face at her.

He reaches over to his backpack and pulls out a book. Then Rukia appears from the other side of the hallway.

Then Ichigo opens the book and started reciting the words for an exorcism. The demon shrugs then stops and laughs.

Ichigo stops in surprise. "You shinigami will taste hell along with the Winchesters" said the demon.

Ichigo displaying some anger started again in a louder voice. "Stop Ichigo" said Rukia.

She wanted to force the demon to explain herself. but as soon as she said stop the demon fell out of the persons mouth in black smoke.

"Where am I..What happened to me?" the woman asked. She had a frightened look in her eyes.

Ichigo smiles."It's ok we took care of that creature. You could go home now to your family" responded Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Jinta was waiting outside the shop sitting at the porch impatiently.<p>

"where the heck are they. It shouldn't be taking this long" Jinta shouts out loud.

Then Tessai opens the sliding front door and walks out. "It takes a while for folks to get here by plane" responded Tessai.

The Jinta puts his finger in the dirt twirling it around. "stupid lousy humans and their crappy way of traveling" said Jinta.

Then Tessai picks him up by the back of his collar and looks at him. "Last time I checked you were human" said Tessai.

"hey put me down gorilla man" said Jinta. Tessai then pops an angry vein on his forehead.

The Urahara walks towards them interrupting them. He opens his hand fan then closes it when he passes them at the front door.

"Aww our guests are here" said Urahara. Then you see Sam and Dean walk towards shop.

"Hey Dean Ichigo has been going on and on about how much of a worthless partner you probably are to Sam" Jinta shouted at dean .

Dean looks over to Sam. "please tell me you could hit kids in this country" asked Dean.

"no dean" responded Sam. They walk up to the entrance. "please come in" said Urahara.

Everyone is seated around the table. "first of all I just want to thank you again for your hospitality.

From last time we were in Japan on a case. And your rare items ship fast to the states." Said Sam.

"well I got to keep this business on the top. So no big deal. So what can I do for you boys for today?" asked Urahara.

* * *

><p>After hearing Sam's long explanation Urahara interrupts him. "so what I got out of this is,<p>

this town suddenly started getting demonic possessions. And you think its somehow related to your vision of Ichigo's past?" asked Urahara.

"yes" responded Sam. "If my visions true. Then Ichigo is one of the children like me" said Sam.

Urahara then puts his fan up to his face."Interesting theory, so what's your plans to do next?" asked Urahara.

"My brother and I are after a demon. A very influential demon who holds the cards to start a war" responded Sam.

Urahara closes his fan. "War? A war over what?" asked Urahara.

"The rise of Lucifer. A demon named Lilith is trying to set him free" responded Sam.

Urahara puts the fan back up to his face. "Well we're on the break of a new war ourselves.

Everyone is affected by it" said Urahara. Then all Ichigos friends present looked at him in surprise.

"Look I might be able to help you but it won't be considered ethical" said Urahara.

Lowering his fan to his intense eyes staring at Sam's. "what do you suggest?" asked Sam.

Dean gets up politely and walks past them while Sam was still conversing.

Ichigo walks into the shop. The door opened in the background. "who let this creep in here?" shouted Ichigo.

"hey look the freak show has just arrived. I still owe you one from last time" said Dean.

Urahara didn't take any notice to the fact that his furniture was being destroyed in a fight.

"I could give you the help I gave Ichigo. That would help you kill the demon.

The demon blood you spoke of may resemble Ichigo's hollow reiatsu.

I could do some modifications to your soul. I could Channel your demon blood.

Then make you resemble a form similar to that of a shinigami" said Urahara .

He lowered the fan below his eyes. "however if none of your past relatives were ever a shinigami there is a high risk involved.

That which your demon blood will take on a life of its own and devour you.

Unfortunately There isn't an accurate way of gauging the human sprite" said Urahara.

"if it means killing Lilith I'll do anything. So what advantage would I have as a shinigami?" asked Sam.

"all shinigami have a sword made of high condense spiritual pressure.

Their designed to take out any demonic force.

And as an added bonus the touch of the opposite side of the sword can force the deceased to move on." Responded Urahara.

"Ok sign me up" said Sam. "Sam" Dean shouts from the background. Dean walks over to them.

"There's no way you're considering this right? For one thing there was your psychic crap to worry about.

And now there's this. You... actually wanting to become a demon?" asked Dean.

Ichigo got angry over Dean's comment. "I'm not a demon" said Ichigo.

Ichigo then walks outside. "I'm not becoming a demon dean.

A shinigami " Sam said with anger in his voice. "ohh ok... so what the hell is that?" asked Dean.

Sam took a breath to calm down a little. "Look dean I'll do anything to get Lilith's head on a silver platter.

I won't let you or anyone else to ever experience hell again.

No more contracts no more wishes" responded Sam. Then Dean made a surprised but calmer look in his face.

"ok Sam" said Dean. Sam walks away. Ichigo was sitting on the back porch looking at the stars.

Sam walks up to him and sits down. "look I know how you must feel.

My mother was killed and I was cursed too. But I've never once thought of myself as a demon" said Sam.

"I blamed myself my whole childhood. Then my father tells me it wasn't my fault" responded Ichigo.

"he sounds like he was a wise man" said Sam. "Yeah well he's a pain in the ass.

But he has his moments of wisdom" responded Ichigo. Sam thought to himself about how bitter he felt towards the loss of his father.

The death of the yellow eyed demon only partly subsided his rage. "yeah well you have your dad and sisters to look after.

That's far from being a monster in my opinion. I on the other hand only have my brother Dean left.

From once was something like having a family" said Sam. Sam smirked.

"And yeah my brother could be a pain in the ass sometimes and could be stubborn as hell. But he has done for me and others than I could ever ask for.

He's a good man. And he's all I have left" said Sam. Ichigo smiles looking off to the distance.

"yeah he kind of reminds me of someone" responded Ichigo. Ichigo thought to himself about Renji.

Over time he had kind of grown on him. Like wearing a dirty shirt to a drive in movie. He could of been that brother he never had.

Ichigo than stands up. "thank you for that Sam.. Your alright" said Ichigo.

"Ohh yeah by the way I have been wondering... What was the date from when you stopped Aizen?" asked Sam.

Ichigo sighs."I'll never forget that day. It was 17/May/07" responded Ichigo. Sam's eyes got big with surprise.

"That was the day dean killed the yellow eyed demon" said Sam.

* * *

><p>Sam get's up and goes back to where Urahara was.<p>

"What do I got to do and when do I start?" asked Sam.

"great just come with me to my playroom" said Urahara.

Urahara leads Sam to his underground entrance. They descend down a long ladder. Sam becomes impatient.

"Are we almost there?" asked Sam. "Be patient. There's a good reason why I've chosen to make this place so deep down from the surface." Responded Urahara

. they reach the bottom. Sam looks around in amazement. It looked as though they were outside on the surface.

It looked like he had stepped into some large dirt valley. The roof stood high painted to look like the sky.

Urahara looks over to Sam. "Amazing isn't it? This is where I go to keep in shape." Said Urahara.

He raised his walking cane at Sam. He struck his stick straight though Sam's body. Sam fell cold to the floor and died.

The soul of Sam stood facing Urahara. Sam stood in horror. He looked down at his body.

He felt something pulling at his chest. He looked down to see a large chain was attached to him.

It was connected from his chest to his body. He had a suit on which was completely in white.

He looked at Urahara with rage in his eyes."What the fuck did you do to me? Put me back now!" Said Sam." Urahara smiles.

"Now on to the next step." Said Urahara . He held out his cane. And revealed a hidden blade from its bottom.

Then strikes Sam's chain breaking it in half."There's no turning back now." Said Urahara. He kicked Sam and he fell down a large hole.

Sam got up to sit down. He sat and laughed."I should of known not trust you. Dean was right all along" said Sam.

He looked down at his chest. Some creatures starting eating his chain. A great pain started to raise throughout his body.

He started screaming as the pain become stronger. The pain became so unbearable that he started to loose consciousness.

white bone fragments started popping out his face.

Urahara stood at the top of the hole watching. "It won't be long now... said Urahara.

* * *

><p>Next scene. "It's like I told you, stay away from Orihime. She shouldn't be associated with your kind." Said Ichigo.<p>

"Ohh my type? Well excuse me. I didn't realize she had a property of douchebag tattoo on her face" said Dean.

"Why you bastard." Said Ichigo. Ichigo walks over to Dean. Kon jumps in at them. "wait stop." Said Kon.

He stopped Ichigo from almost landing another punch. Kon looks over at Dean.

"Hey listen if your good to the ladies. And by that I mean Ichigo, he might take you to heaven with him on his next trip" said Kon.

"what the hell are you talking about plush toy? Asked Dean. "there's this place called Reiōkyū. Its above the Soul Society.

Anyway long story short there's this pleasure palace. All the babes you could ever ask for. And I'm talking nothing but ten plus babes." Said Kon.

Ichigo makes frequent trips to Reiōkyū. Ōetsu Nimaiya has been teaching Ichigo the way of the sword.

His teachings are only taught to the most exceptional shinigami. He stresses sharpening the bond between man and sword to the utmost high degree.

A bond not commonly known to all shinigami is a love relationship. One must love their weapon to be worthy of wielding it.

Between battle training and using the hot springs, Ichigo has been giving Zangetsu the pampering of a lifetime.

Ichigo would go through anything in order to get stronger. If he is to win the upcoming battle he must be in the most top ship shape condition.

He allows his sword to do his own thing from time to time. Zangetsu likes to make frequent trips to the Galaxy Phoenix Palace.

It turns out that Zangetsu is quite the ladies man. Ōetsu calls him "God's gift to women". Dean fixes Ichigo's shirt.

"Well I guess I cant argue with the douchebag that jumped ship. The last time I jumped ship to go joy riding a friend of mine was stabbed to death.

Real classy memories there... but now I know someone who knows what they're doing.

Maybe you could show me a thing a two. And introduce me to some babes" said Dean.

* * *

><p>Next scene. You see Sam in the center of some old run down building.<p>

No one is around. "hello Sam" said a voice out of nowhere. He turns around and sees Ruby. "Ruby?" asked Sam.

"No Sam I'm not Ruby" responded the mysterious woman. "Think of me as a manifestation from all that juice Ruby helped you to harness as a demon throat ripping power" said the woman.

Her eyes where black as coal. "Sam" said a loud demonic voice from behind him.

Saying, He looked behind him and saw a man dressed in a white samurai outfit. He had the same face as his own.

He had black eyes with a bright yellow iris. Sam put's out his hand towards him. He tried to use his demon power on him.

Nothing happened. The man smiled then put his hand out and did the same thing. Sam went down cold. He slowly got up trying to catch his breath.

It was hard to focus his now blurry vision on him. "who are you?" asked Sam. "zebani is one of my names" responded the man.

The woman stood watching them intently. She makes a snarling sound as she reaches one arm to her back. She then pulls out a sword.

Then lungs it towards Sam. Sam moves out of the way and the white Sam catches it.

He then runs toward Sam swinging the sword.

* * *

><p>Then the next scene you see Sam standing outside in the rain in some distant location.<p>

He looks down to see that he has on a black samurai garb. Urahara runs behind him with everyone.

He stopped while catching his breath. "Looks like you made it. You should have a zanpakuto now.

Show it to me" asked Urahara. Sam reaches towards his side for a hilt. And pulls out a large sword.

when pulled out it spiked out many small sharp blades changing its form. Urahara looked surprised upon seeing such an odd looking sword.

"I never seen a zanpakuto change its form upon being token out of its scabbard" said Urahara.

Rukia looks at Sam. _There's something about that man that reminds me of Ichigo_. _I just don't know what it is_ thought Rukia.

Ichigo looks at the crowd of people."Where's Uryū?" asked Ichigo. "He left right after Sam here started going ballistic" responded Urahara.

Rangiku walks up to them. "well now that all the boys are done with their serious business,

can two fine young men join me in getting a little tipsy?" asked Rangiku.

Dean looks over to her and smiles. "hell yeah!" responded Dean.

Uryū stops in front of his house and looks up at the sky with a worried look on his face.

"So it has started already?" Uryū said out loud to himself.

* * *

><p>Next scene everyone is at a local bar. Dean takes a chug of beer then looks at Sam.<p>

"So how are you feeling Sam. Any different?" asked Dean.

"No actually I feel exactly the same" responded Sam. "So you really think this bread slicer or whatever you call it can kill Lilith?" asked Dean.

"Yeah and there's more to it. No more burning dead bodies Dean.

and no more hunting for attached objects" responded Sam. Dean holds up his drink with a smile.

"well I'll cheer to that" said Dean. Then Rangiku stumbles over to their table. She was drunk as hell.

"Hey if you boys ever go to the soul society I'll show you a real good time ok" said Rangiku. Dean makes a big smile.

Then Kyōraku comes up to her and puts his arm around her shoulder.

Then they slowly walk away together. He looks behind him. "Sorry boys" said Kyōraku.

He then makes a drinking gesture with his hand. "ohh Kyōraku you always know how to treat the ladies" said Rangiku.

Dean turns his head back at Sam smiling. "I'm starting to like these shinigami more" said Dean.

Some random drunk guy behind Dean was listening to their conversation with Rangiku.

"Soul society what a nut job haha" said the man. "I know right?" said Dean.

"I wouldn't be so sure Dean. If there's a hell then there must be a heaven" responded Sam.

"yeah and I'm sure chuckles is up there riding a Cadillac made out of gold. With a cheap pink dice in his rear view mirror.

Where he bought it from some cheap store called Gods cigarettes or cheaper" said Dean.

I'm serious Dean" said Sam. "ohh yeah that reminds me where's the orange hair douche bag?" asked Dean.

"he's 17" responded Sam. "Damn and here I was going to apologize to that little twerp.

Yeah and I was going to buy him the old Winchester mix special" said Dean.

"The last time I remember you having one you where passed out on the couch" responded Sam.

"Yeah then you jerkoffs drew dicks on my face" said Dean. Sam starts laughing hysterically.

"Yeah laugh it up smartass" said Dean. "Yeah well we didn't get many days like that with dad" said Sam.

Dean smiles."Yeah well your right about that" said Dean. Shouting is heard in the background.

"Listen here cue ball you scratched the eight ball you lose" shouted Iba. "my ass" said Madarame.

"You hit the table when I made a shot" said Madarame. Dean watches them from the table.

"Dude we have to join in on this" said Dean. "No Dean no hustling tonight" said Sam.

"Well between the cab fare. And that gentlemen's jack you bought.

I would say we're about short on cash" said Dean."Ok maybe one game" said Sam.

* * *

><p>The next scene Sam and Dean are driving home from flying back to the states.<p>

"I wonder what apocalyptical mambo jambo Castiel would say about all this?" asked Dean.

Then Castiel appears in the back seat of the car. "I was watching" said Castiel.

Dean got a scared surprise from his sudden appearance."Geez you seriously need to stop doing that. I told you for the last time" said Dean.

"So what do you guys think of the shinigami?" asked Sam.

"Sometimes other dimensions can shift. For whatever reason we don't know.

Just like how time can go backwards or forwards" responded Castiel.

"Ok English please?" asked Dean. "The appearance of shinigami is to be avoided.

So I would best advice you to stop this path Sam. You already opened more doors than you should" responded Castiel.

"But I'm helping people and this is helping to do that. So why is that wrong?" asked Sam.

"No Sam... you're not helping. A thousand years ago God entrusted a select few with some of his divine powers.

They were humans with some of our angelic powers. They were called the Quincy" responded Castiel.

"So these Quincy were just like you?" asked Dean. "No they were just given the ability to kill off demons.

The problem was they were mostly wiped out by the shinigami. If we are to keep Lucifer and his armies contained,

we could use all the Quincy available. So God has commanded us to avoid shinigami at all cost" responded Castiel.

-END-

~To be continued~


	2. The Sacrifice Of The Fallen

It's early in the morning and Dean is woken up to the sound of music.

He looks over to see Sam dancing around and singing to The Angels "My Boyfriend's Back".

Dean walks over and turns off the radio. Pauses then turns around to Sam.

"Seriously man could you be more gay?" said Dean.

"Well maybe that's because I'm a girl" said Sam.

He talked just like a teenage valley girl. "yeah well I'm going to have a serious talk with Mr. Cobain" said Dean.

(Urahara looks like Kurt Cobain. He sold Sam a substitute soul pill online.

He sent him one at random. It turned about to be a chick.

And this was the first time he used it.

It was during one of the nights Sam went out alone while Dean was sleeping.

So dean not knowing what it was assumed Urahara turned him gay.

Sam just took whatever pill Urahara gave him without question).

* * *

><p>next scene you see Sam hiding behind a wall of a house.<p>

Looking though the window he sees a woman inside.

The person he thought to be Lilith.

She then turns around in surprise at the sight of Sam being close to her holding a large sword.

"Impossible how did you get that?" asked Lilith. "There's a lot about me you don't know" responded Sam.

Then she leaves in black smoke from the body she was wearing."No" shouted Sam.

Then came the sound of glass breaking. A black portal was opening up from the glass.

"I'm coming after you Lilith" said Sam in anger.

* * *

><p>Next scene. (thousand years ago)<p>

two men are bowing down at the meeting chambers of the 13 court guards in soul society.

Yamamoto the leader of soul society begins to speak.

"I have called you two here for a request of the utmost importance.

The ideals from the land of the setting sun has caused an increase in the destruction of souls.

As we know there is a clan known as the Quiency. They have grown in popularity.

They hinder on the natural order of reincarnation. If there continues to be a decrease in human souls,

being cycled through the lands of the dead and living. The world will crumble destroying all life as we know it.

He looks over to his right. Urahara up until this moment you have been banned from soul society

for your heinous crimes for experimenting on hollow's and humans. But that isn't the full reason for your banishment.

The man to your left is also one of your Visored creations" said Yamamoto.

Urahara looks over to the man surprised. Then Yamamoto speaks to the other man.

"Lucifer you have been much help to my personal guard. I must ask an unspeakable request of you.

The truth is both of you haven't any real crime to be up for punishment.

And yet you both will be tried as traitors to soul society.

Lucifer your strength and abilities is what I mean to use to save us from this coming disaster of the world.

You will have a public execution. Urahara will be charged in secret a task to separate your zanpakuto from your body.

Your reincarnated self will be dispatched to the land of the setting sun.

you will live and breathe as one of them. Your sword Lilith will be charged with bringing you up with the necessary knowledge.

The knowledge that will politically get you in a seat of influence. She will continue to act independently as your sword" said Yamamoto.

Urahara interrupts."Sir if I may freely speak?" asked Urahara. "yes what is it?" responded Yamamoto.

"it is possible to extract a zanpakuto from the living before one dies.

However there isn't much research put into the Visored hybrid shinigami.

There is no empirical evidence suggesting the hollow to shinigami reiatsu will be remain in checked balance.

Anything could trigger the hollow side to take full control" said Urahara.

"Then incase if that were to happen you will be responsible for separating the two parts of the soul of the zanpakuto" responded Yamamoto.

Urahara then puts his head down to the floor with a worried look on his face.

Next scene. The public execution takes place. Lilith was watching from the background.

Lucifer had a unique bond with his sword. Much like a love affair rather than seeing it as a weapon of power.

A sword lunged into Lucifer as he fell to the ground.

Lilith screamed in terror as she cried and ran towards him. She then vanishes in black smoke.

She is in the underworld. She continues to frantically scream. A bone mask starts to cover her face.

Then the mask shatters when a blue beam came out of her body. Her eyes turn white.

Then you see Urahara in soul society's testing chambers. The blue light that came from Lilith appeared on a capsule.

Urahara then begins to work on a computer analyzing the capsule.

Then a figure appeared from the capsule. A naked woman then appeared. "Ruby" is born.

* * *

><p>Next scene Urahara stood next to Ruby. She was garbed in a shinigami uniform.<p>

They were in front of the gate of Seireitei. A shinigami representative of the court speaks while reading a scroll in his hand.

"By law former captain Urahara Kisuke you are once again banned for the act of questionable research regarded as criminal in nature.

The experimentation of hollow, human, and shinigami souls.

If either of you two make any further attempt to step foot onto this holy ground it will be grounds of immediate death" said the court representative.

Urahara looks over to Ruby then smiles. Then turns around and started walking to the now opened gate.

Ruby turns and follows.

Then Urahara puts up his hand in a nice gesture of goodbye as they vanish in the light of the portal.

(end flashback of the past)

* * *

><p>Sam is in hell. He walked around for miles in an old abandoned city full of distant cries and screams.<p>

He can feel the presence of Lilith. She had to be somewhere close. He then slowly walks up to a huge field.

In front of him was a large gathering. There was a huge fire in the middle of a giant pentagram.

A woman was standing near it invoking the names of various demons. Sam knew that was Lilith.

Her appearance was much different. Being that this was the first time he had seen her without a meat suit.

He sneaks up to her with his sword raised. Lilith stops chanting and smiles still turned away from Sam.

"you're a fool for coming here Sam. Do you even know how to use that thing?" said Lilith.

She then holds her arm up lifting a finger. Then a legion of demons appear circling Sam.

Sam holds his sword out to them. Then a ray of light appears.

A figure behind Sam appears in the light. A hand grabs Sam's shoulder.

Then Sam is back at the house he saw Lilith. The same house he was in before ventured into hell.

He turns around in surprise to see his Dad. "Dad?" said Sam."

I know your trying to make things right son" said John. Then his dad smiles.

"just not yet" said John. He then vanishes. "dad wait!" yelled Sam. As he looks around.

* * *

><p>Next scene. Sam and dean are having dinner at a restaurant.<p>

Dean breaks the silence. "something is seriously wrong with you man.

Ever since your little joy ride to Japan" said Dean. "what do you mean?" asked Sam.

"well there's this morning for example. Since when the hell did you start liking The Angels and call yourself a woman?" responded Dean.

He sighs while taking a bite from his burger. "man your psychic crap is starting to look a lot better.

You know Compared to this pansy ass shit" said Dean. "well maybe I just like the angels...

Look dean there's some things I need to get off my chest" responded Sam. Dean didn't look at all surprised.

"ok I'm listening" said Dean. "I've been out behind your back looking for Lilith. I found her when I followed her into hell" said Sam.

Dean interrupted. "what? Excuse me! Do you have any idea how fucking crazy of an idea that was...hell!?" asked Dean.

"yeah I know, I wasn't thinking...I saw Dad Dean" responded Sam. Dean then looked shocked.

"dad?" asked Dean. "yeah he saved me by pulling me out of hell" responded Sam.

"Did he say anything?" asked Dean. "yeah he said I know your trying to make things right son.

Just not right now" responded Sam. "huhh" said Dean. Looking relieved while taking another bite of his burger.

"Look Dean dads right. I need to take things more easy. No more going out into the night...maybe your right too.

Maybe we should take a break from all this" said Sam.

"yeah now you're talking. You know I've always wanted to see the Bahamas" said Dean.

* * *

><p>Next scene. Sam and Dean are driving back to the hotel.<p>

"Hey there she is. Do you want to stop and talk to her?" asked Dean.

He saw a woman walking with her daughter in the distance into a grocery store.

"No I don't want to talk to her" responded Sam. Dean looked surprised.

"When this is all over ill tell her everything" said Sam. "what?, I thought we were taking a break" asked Dean.

"Yeah but we can't change the fact that we are still hunters.

And nothing will change that. Not at least until Lilith is dead" responded Sam.

Sam looks off into the distance in deep thought.

* * *

><p>Next scene. (past flashback. To a time shortly before Dean went to hell.)<p>

Sam and Dean are driving. "what! Jessica?" shouted Sam.

"what..no can't be" said Dean in a sarcastic tone. "Dean pull over" said Sam franticly.

"what were?" asked Dean. Then Sam points over to a outdoor family party. "over there" responded Sam.

They pull over. Dean walks over to a beer stand. Then Sam walks over to a woman with a little girl.

He looked shocked and relieved to see her. He calls out to her. "Jessica" said Sam.

She then looks at him. "do I know you?" asked the woman.

Sam looking surprised. "No I guess not" said Sam in a low saddened voice.

The little girl looks at him. Then says something in some strange demon language.

Sam looks down to her surprised. Points his finger at her. "did you just say..?" asked Sam.

Then the woman interrupts him while putting her hands over the girls ears.

"she didn't say anything. She's just a little girl. It was gibberish" responded the woman.

She then bent down to the girl. "now listen to me sweetheart.

You must never talk to this man ok. He's crazy" said the woman.

Then some strange man appears interrupting their conversation. He puts his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Sammy we've been looking for you man" said the man. He then pulls Sam away.

Sam turns around and starts walking away from them.

* * *

><p>Next scene. Sam is in the bathroom of the motel they were staying at.<p>

He looks into the mirror and notices his face changing. He was fighting his human side from his demon side.

The emotions of seeing Jessica and being ignored was really getting to him.

Dean walks in with a beer in his hand. "dude your face is real fucked up.

You should probably fix that" said Dean. "I know I'm trying" responded Sam.

Sam stood there staring at his reflection on the mirror. His face became a distorted reflection of a demon.

~END~

-To be continued-


	3. Death Followed By An Angel

This chapter takes place between Supernatural Season 4-5 and before the Bleach: Thousand Year Blood War.

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean are staying at the Atlantis resort in the Bahamas.<p>

Dean is sitting at the bar. He starts screaming at the baseball game on the TV.

Sam walks up to him."Were at some tropical beach and your sitting at the bar?" asked Sam.

"Yeah so?" asked Dean."So... we could go to a bar at anytime. How about the beach?

Isn't that why we came here? You could watch the game out there" responded Sam."Yeah but they got babes working here" said Dean.

He points to one of the waitresses. "Yeah well they got those outside too" said Sam.

"Alright well go set up your laptop. I'll meet you out there in a minute. Man I sure could go for a medium rare steak.

Bloody enough to be right off the cow. Hey that doesn't make me a vampire does it?" asked Dean.

Sam had a serious look on his face."I wouldn't know Dean" responded Sam.

Dean slaps him on the back than leaves.

* * *

><p>Sam is outside by the pool. He reaches over to his Corona. Dean walks up to him.<p>

He's between two young women holding their sides. He looks at Sam."Hey Sammy I want you to meet some people.

This Is Jessica and Jennifer. Jessica likes scary movies; And taking a stroll down the beach.

Jennifer likes to sing; And likes guys to lick strawberry jam off her feet.

And most importantly their both are into hardcore grunge rockers" said Dean.

"And.. that's supposed to be you?" asked Sam. Dean gives a sign of the horns.

"AC/DC. Just ignore miss snoody over there girls.

He's just bummed because his girlfriend gave him the shaft" responded Dean.

* * *

><p>Ichigo is on a date with Orihime. They walk over to restaurant to eat.<p>

Their faces shined red as they walked next to each other. Orihime thought to herself,

_I've been waiting for this day to happen for so many years_.

They sat down and read the menus."You could get anything you want.

It's on me" said Ichigo. Orihime held the menu up to her face. "Ok" said Orihime.

She sat there reading the menu. She thought to herself,

_What do I get? If I get what I normally get. He'll probably think I'm a pig. If I get something simple he'll probable think,_

_ that I think he's poor and can't afford anything nice. Ohh what to do..._

After dinner they went to the movies. Kon popped out of Ichigo's bag.

He thought to himself, _Damn when are they going to start some action?.._

_I guess I could move things along_. he put his hand on Orihime's shoulder.

She thought it was Ichigo. She smiled than laid her head on his chest. Her face turned red.

Than Ichigo's face turned red. His hand was shacking as he raised it in the air.

Than laid it on her arm. Than Kon thought he would take it up another notch.

He grabbed her boobs. She thought it was Ichigo. "Ohh Ichigo" said Orihime. "What?" asked Ichigo.

He looked over and saw Kon's hands rubbing her breast."Kon what the fuck!?" screamed Ichigo.

He then began giving him a beating of a lifetime. Orihime stood looking at them puzzled.

She had no clue what was going on. A man sitting behind them got pissed off.

"Shut your ass up! Some people are trying to watch the movie" said the man.

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean are walking into their room.<p>

They're in the middle of a conversation."Well you got a piece of that action too.

Like when she grabbed your gonads" said Dean.

"Yeah I was like I haven't done it in awhile. But she was like I don't care.

Than I was like ohh,ohh,ohh" said Sam. Dean plopped on the bed smiling.

"ohh my God this was was one killer awesome day" said Dean.

Sam was putting off his shoes. He smiled."Yeah it was" said Sam.

Castiel appeared out of nowhere. Dean looks at him. "Are you freaking kidding me?

Look unless you got tits and ass I don't want to hear anything you got to say" asked Dean.

"If it calms you down and listen. I have a present for you" replied Castiel.

He reaches over to the inside of his coat. Than pulls out a DVD. Than throws it onto the bed.

Dean looks at it in excitement."Co-ed sluts 4:Uncut and Unrated.

I've been looking for this everywhere. How did you know?...Second thought don't tell me" said Dean.

He opens the package than reads the back of it."The man in a coat from high above these mortal plans,

is farting out presents like jolly old saint dick" said Dean.

"Listen I know what the last seal is. The last seal is..." said Castiel.

The ground starts shaking and lights appear. Castiel than franticly tried to speak fast.

"Listen the seal is.." said Castiel. He couldn't speak. Something invisible was holding his throat in an upright position.

A reapers blade appeared holding his throat. Holding it was an ark angel.

Castiel managed to free himself for a moment. He tried to fight them off. Then in an instant Castiel exploded in a million pieces.

Than the ark angels vanished. Sam and Dean stood watching in horror. Dean wiped the blood off his face.

Then He tried to catch his breath. "Ok...well lets clean up and get the hell out of here" said Dean.

"Yeah" responded Sam. Dean walked in the bathroom and turned on the sink.

Sam felt his blood pressure increase. He stood there looking at this hands.

His hands were covered in blood. Dean walked in and looked at Sam. "Are you ok?" asked Dean.

''yeah... Lets hurry up. The feds will be here at any moment" responded Sam.

* * *

><p>Juhabach the leader of The Vandenreich appears in a royal palace. He stops in front of a woman sitting on a large throne.<p>

"Well if it isn't Lucifer the great and wise" said Vandenreich. He slightly bends his head.

Than briefly puts his hand to his heart. "I've heard much about you. I've seen many illusion type Zanpakutō.

But none as grand as yours. So everything from the last time you were in Soul Society was all your doing?

From your death, to the demon Ruby being your sword..So how are you liking this prison?" asked Vandenreich.

He then puts his hand on the pillar next to him. He admired the scenery.

"You would do about almost anything to make sure that Soul Society doesn't intervene with the apocalypse" said Vandenreich.

Lucifer than gave him a serious glare. "What do you want Juhabach?" asked Lucifer.

Juhabach smiled. "What if I were to tell you I'm making Soul Society involved in the apocalypse.

And if you join my army ill make sure you have front row seats.

You could see for yourself when I personally destroy the shinigami" responded Juhabach.

"If that's all you have to say leave now" said Lucifer. Juhabach takes a step back.

"Fine... I'll be back in case you change your mind" said Juhabach.

A black smoke started to cover him. Before leaving completely he added,

"think of it his way.. We are the same side of a coin" said Juhabach. He leaves than Ruby walks up to him.

"He just had half his soul ripped into shreds. And now he thinks he could overthrow the house of the Soul King?

Soon enough he will understand the feeling, of having your other half taken away from you.

Ruby go to Sam. He must be ready soon" said Lucifer. "Yes sir" responded Ruby. Then she disappeared in a black smoke.

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean are sleeping at an inn a couple cities away.<p>

Sam laid in his bed waiting for Dean to fall asleep. He gets up and walks outside.

Dean opens an eye. Sam walks over to the parking lot were Ruby was waiting by a car.

Sam looks at her. "Ok I'm ready" said Sam. They drive to abandoned warehouse. Ruby stops the car.

"Ok there's two demons inside. They have a woman captured.

She has some information they want about the angels" said Ruby. They sneak into the back door.

Dean points a gun at the head of Sam's body, with the substitute soul pill inside.

"Alright bitch the jigs up. I know what you are. Now you're going to show me where Sam went" said Dean.

* * *

><p>Sam enters the room. Than a demon greeted them.<p>

"It's the bitch and her toy. We've been waiting for you" said the demon.

Sam puts up his hand. "So have I" said Sam. the demon started choking.

A black smoke fell from his mouth. The other demon rushed at him.

Sam puts out his hand and the demon fly's into a wall. Than Sam pulled the demon out of the person.

He ran over to the tied up woman. She got close to him to thank him. Her eyes turned black than tried to grab Sam.

Sam panicked than pulled out his sword and killed her. Sam watched her fall to the floor.

Her blood ran down the floor. Sam looked at the blood in excitement. Then started eating her. Dean came out of the shadows.

"Sam!" shouted Dean. Sam stopped than looked up in shock.

The mod soul started to Vomit with Sam's body. Dean walks up to her and pulls her hair.

"So how does that blood taste in that meat suit your wearing? You demonic son a bitch" asked Dean.

He then lands a punch on her, sending her to the ground. She continues to vomit spitting out the soul pill.

Sam's body falls to the floor. Dean picks up the soul pill. Than throws it at Sam.

It lands behind him. Than Sam lowers his face. Pointing his hands to it.

"Ok Dean give me your best shot. I know you want to" said Sam.

Dean looks at him in disgust "No" said Dean. Then he walked away.

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean are driving back to the hotel. After a long silence Sam spoke.<p>

"I could explain everything" said Sam. "Well don't...I don't want to hear it.

I'm tired Sam. I'm ready to go home" said Dean. "What home? We've been running for years" asked Sam.

"Home as in somewhere close to family" responded Dean. They continue driving in silence. Days later they drive up to bobby's house.

They walk into the time out room. Dean leaves locking Sam inside.

Sam bangs on the door screaming. "Dean...This isn't funny Dean" said Sam.

Dean looks through the glass. "Sorry Sammy this is for your own good" said Dean.

He then walks away. "Dean" Sam shouted in the background. Dean walks into the living room.

Bobby was standing by the fireplace."How is He?" asked Bobby. "Not good" said Dean.

Dean pulls out his cell phone. Ichigo's cell phone starts to ring. Ichigo was in heaven,

the home of God the Soul King. He was sitting at a healing springs.

He hears his cell phone ringing. He rushes over to his phone.

Then made a stupid face and looked over at Tenjirō. "Wait so you're telling me heaven gets cell phone calls?" asked Dean.

Tenjirō was relaxing in the springs while smoking a pipe.

He looked over at him."Of course, when in 'roam' you ought to reach out and touch someone" responded Tenjirō.

"God your an idiot" said Ichigo. He then pulls the phone up to his ear answering it. "Yeah?" asked Ichigo.

"Ichigo listen it's about Sam" said Dean. "Ok let's hear it" said Dean.

"It turns out his demon blood has turned him into a blood sucking vampire.

Now listen. I heard a lot of yahoos saying you're just like him. So my question is how did you overcome it?" asked Dean.

Demon blood? Listen buddy I don't know who you've been talking to.

But I don't see any resemblance to your brother" responded Ichigo.

He then had a flashback to his recent fight with Juhabach. "You really don't know anything about yourself do you?

Or the fact that your mother was a Quincy..." asked Juhabach. Then he had another more recent flashback.

" Aizen is the personification of evil. But make no mistake. The Quincy are far worse creatures.." said Senjumaru.

Ichigo's eyes were large in shock. He hanged up the phone. Dean was shouting into the phone the whole time while he was spacing out.

"Ichigo, hey Ichigo!" said Dean. Dean hanged up. "God dammit I hate that guy" said Dean.

Sam stood locked in the room for days. He started to have hallucinations. He saw Dean standing in front of him.

"So what about this sword you tried so hard to get? It wasn't enough so you started drinking peoples blood?" asked Dean.

"No it's not like that all! Listen the sword is just like the knife. Don't get me wrong ill use it on Lilith, no madder what the circumstances.

But with my powers I can actually save people" responded Sam. Dean appeared behind him."Is that what your telling yourself?

The truth is you can't get enough power. You're a monster Sam" said Dean. Sam than cried pleading,

"Don't say that. Don't you ever say that" said Sam. "You disgust me" said Dean.

He then vanished. Sam looked surprised. He looked around. Then found out that Dean wasn't there in the first place.

He went over to the bed and laid down. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He heard a voice call out to him."Hello Sam" said the voice. He looked over at the sight of the yellow eye demon.

He was dressed in a white shinigami robe. "I missed you Sam.

Thanks to your shinigami buddy I could live again" said the yellow eyed demon.

He appeared behind Sam and whispered in his ear. "I live in your blood Sam. The more demon blood you feast on.

The more I exist. Soon you will look into the mirror.

And you won't know the deference between us. And when that happens..." said the yellow eyed demon.

He makes a evil smile. "I'll just wear you as a meat suit. Then take all the glory for myself.

It's sad really. And here you were my favorite. But now that I live in you..

I could see all your fears" said the yellow eyed demon. Sam stated breathing hard in anger.

"No..You're not real..You're not here" said Sam. "Ohh I'm real Sam. I'll prove it to you" said the yellow eyed demon.

Sam waked up from his dream. He felt a sharp pain in his head.

He screamed while getting up from the bed. He walked over to the mirror. He saw that his eyes started turning black.

He screamed in terror. "Dean get me out of here Dean!" said Sam.

Dean stood on the other side of the door. He made a clutching fist than walked away.

* * *

><p>Dean got in the 67 Chevy Impala and drove away.<p>

Hours passed by while Sam went through many more hallucinations.

All of a sudden the door unlocked itself and opened. Sam went out the door looked around,

Then walked away. Zachariah was near the door. He raised his hand and the door closed,

and locked itself. Dean put his bag on a bed. He wanted to get away from all the screaming.

So he booked himself for a night at the nearest motel. Castiel suddenly appeared.

Dean was filled with shock."Cass your alive!" said Dean. "wait" said Castiel.

He grabbed a knife and made a cut on his hand. He wrote in blood a symbol on the wall.

Zachariah and some of his underlings appeared. Castiel slammed his hand on the wall."No!" shouted Zachariah.

Then he vanished. Castiel then looked at Dean. "Listen we don't have much time.

The final seal isn't Lilith. It's Sam...After killing Lilith!" said Castiel.

"What!?...Well that's ok because I have him locked up right now" said Dean.

"No Dean..Sam's free. My superior Zachariah let him go.

And right now he's heading towards Lilith" said Castiel.

"What we got to stop him!" said Dean. "Yes we must. I could send you to where he is.

Listen only you can stop him. Lucifer must not be let free" said Castiel.

* * *

><p>Sam appears behind Lilith. Lilith begins to laugh than turns around.<p>

"You should of taken my offer Sam. Offering yourself as a sacrifice.

Now you're going to die anyways " said Lilith. Sam than thrusts the sword into her chest.

She pulls it out smiling. I told you Sam you're going to die. She puts up her hand at Sam.

She looks surprised at the fact that nothing is happening. "Now Sam your ready!" shouted Ruby.

Sam puts out his hand and Lilith falls to the ground. Then she began to glow.

Dean started banging on the other side of the locked door. "Sam! It's me Sam.

Don't do it!" shouted Dean. Sam stopped when he heard Dean shouting in the background.

"Now Sam this will be your last chance" screamed Ruby. Sam continues raising his hand against Lilith.

She screams as her body glows in pain. You could see the bones of the meat suit she is wearing.

Dean finally was able to kick the doors open. He runs over to Sam.

They looked down at Lilith's dead body. Black blood began to spill on the floor from her body.

The blood made the shape of a tree. Ruby smiled. "You did it! You actually pulled it off! You set him free!" said Ruby.

She than vanished. An earthquake began to shake the building.

A beam of light came out violently from the ground. Dean pulled Sam.

"Let's go" said Dean. "wait...he's coming..." said Sam. "Yeah well we shouldn't be here when he does" said Dean.

In flash of light Sam and Dean were blinded. Now they're fastened on the seats of a plane.

They looked at each other in surprise. "Where the hell are we?" asked Dean.

They look out the window. The beam of light shined from a distance.

A woman appears on the bed of a man. "I am Lucifer" said the woman.

-The End-

~To Be Continued~


End file.
